Kikara
by Leonardo Mystic
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Between Two Worlds." Ki learns the secret of her origin, and an important key to her past suddenly appears in her life. Please R&R.


Kikara 

Forgotten Melodies   
Mystic Mewtwo   
Part One   


  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or its characters. Nintendo, 4Kids, and guys like them do. Not little unimportant me. 

I know this is what all of you have been waiting for. I apologize for taking so long. Writer's block is a nasty thing. But here I am again, and I thank you all for being so patient with me. 

Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to "Between Two Worlds." Ki, and Mewtwo are settled happily in their new life, and taking care of their beautiful babies, who are growing bigger every day.   
But even with as contented as Ki has become in her new family, a dark shadow still looms inside her. She still wonders of her origin, and her parents, and why they so cruelly and carelessly abandoned her.   
When the most important person that can answer her questions, her father, suddenly appears, how will she react? And what other dangers for her, and her family could be revealed? 

This part contains some very vivid, and very descriptive sex. Those of you that were disappointed with these scenes from my first story are in for a real treat.   
I must issue a very strong PG-13 rating on this. If you are mature enough to handle it, then please do proceed onward. You will most certainly be impressed, if not blown away entirely. 

  
  


The crisp, white full moon drug across the horizon, slowly making its way to the west. As it began to set, pale silver moonbeams struck a dark, glassy sea. Gentle waves slapped the side of a tiny, deserted island.   
The silver tendrils of moonlight slowly climbed their way up the side, as the moon set further. A large, magnificent building suddenly gleamed in the darkness, like a lighthouse beacon.   
Tall, menacing towers loomed up towards the sky. Dozens of windmills rotated slowly, as if by a constant breeze, or a power generator. They creaked slightly, every so often, sending ominous sounds throughout the echoing night. 

The moonlight traveled further up the side of the building, reaching the center windows of the tallest tower. They glowed softly in the silver beams.   
The light stole in through these windows, creeping into a large bedroom. Moonbeams shone brilliantly on a lush, soft purple carpet, and beautiful white walls.   
Small, silver strands fell across a large bed, gently illuminating a couple sleeping beneath its soft sheets, and warm blankets. 

A small sigh issued forth from the young woman, and she snuggled up closer to the warm side of her mate's body. In his sleep, he reflexively held his arms tighter around her, a small smile on his gently curved mouth.   
The two continued to slumber on, unaware of the diminishing night, and the approaching morning. Only when a small silver moonbeam slid across the pale lavender fur, and skin of his face, did one of them awake.   
He slowly opened one large, deep amethyst eye, and surveyed the room. He knew from where the position of the moon was, that morning was not far off.   
He closed his eye, and half sighed, half groaned. Their wake up call would be coming before too long. 

This time he opened both of his eyes, blinking them sleepily. The room became in focus a few seconds later.   
Then he stretched his sleep-stiffened body a bit, careful not to wake up his mate. The bedcovers making a slight rustle as he shifted, and settled his weight on the mattress again.   
He looked to his still sleeping mate, and smiled warmly. Gingerly brushing a lock of her hair away from her face.   
His beautiful angel…. she was so tired. He really didn't have a heart to wake her, especially not on this day. 

He sighed softly, and laid his head next to hers, his cheek on her bare shoulder. He gently kissed it.   
She smiled, and sighed contentedly in her sleep. He gently pulled her closer to him. Then let his hand slide under the covers, where the rest of her laid exposed. 

He gently began running his hand over her soft skin, touching various parts of her anatomy. She gave a soft giggle when he began fondling her breasts.   
He chuckled lightly, and continued on down to her middle. He ran his hand over her flat stomach, and suddenly paused.   
His smile faded, and his expression became sad. His eyes losing some of their light. He sighed heavily. 

He so missed her being pregnant. He missed running his hand over her swollen abdomen, and feeling the life growing inside her.   
He remembered when he used to put an ear against her belly when she pregnant, and close his eyes, and listen to his babies move within her.   
Now he could hold those same babies he heard in her all those months ago, and watch them grow up before his eyes. It gave him such joy.   
Still, he had a growing desire to experience it all again. And they were going to keep trying until they succeeded again.   
For he knew she also desired to be pregnant again. 

He moved his hand then to her slender hips, and where they parted to her legs. Here, safely hidden between her thighs, was her most important part of her anatomy. The part where life would get its start, and where it gave them such pleasure in love making. He gently pulled one of her legs apart, and ever so softly, began to fondle it. 

A shudder went through her body then, and a quiet moan escaped her lips. Reflexively, she wrapped a leg around his hip.   
He smiled, and chuckled. 

'A little anxious to start this morning, are we?' he silently thought, teasingly, to her. 

He bent his head down in the covers, and kissed her thigh. 

_ Wake up, my darling, _ he whispered, softly, to her in telepathy. 

He brought his head back up to the surface, as she let out a small, sleepy moan. He watched her eyelids flutter a bit, then settle. He smiled to himself. 

'Here we go again,' he thought. 

He gently nudged her cheek. 

_ Come on now, baby, _ he coaxed her softly, _ As much as I know you want to sleep in, you have to wake up. The babies will be getting hungry soon. _

Oh, he so hated doing this, but she needed to wake up otherwise. He'd soon as let her sleep to her heart's content, than to get her up in the cold morning air. But she'd been known to sleep through the babies' hungry cries more than once. Only because she was so tired. 

He didn't blame her. He himself was fatigued as much as she was. He would like to sleep too, but he couldn't. Parenting was a full time job for them both.   
And even with all this, they still wanted more. 

He shook his head with amusement, and nudged her cheek once more. This time, her eyes began to slowly open, their deep emerald green reflecting the last strands of the moon's silver beams.   
He swallowed hard, and tried to calm his thudding heart beat against his chest. Not now, couldn't think of that right now.   
Of course, it didn't help that her leg was wrapped around his hip, and sort of sitting half-strided on him. 

Oh, he was certain she'd get it, once she woke up completely. That he had no doubt in his mind.   
For now, he gritted his teeth against the urge, and focused on just getting her awake.   
*************************** 

I felt soft, warm breath gently flowing through my hair, and a few seconds later, it was accompanied by a delicate nuzzle on my cheek. 

_ Wake up, my love, _ a soft, male voice whispered to me. 

I gave a quiet moan, sleepily blinking open my eyes. My vision blurry as the last webs of sleep still hung on.   
After a few seconds, it cleared, and I was able to see the beautiful face of the one who had awakened me. My one, and only true love.   
My Mewtwo. 

_ Good morning, baby, _ he said to me, softly. 

_ Good morning, my love, _ I returned, just as softly. 

He brushed his lips gingerly over mine, giving me a tender kiss. Our mouths opened slightly, and I felt his tongue slip into mine. I gave a soft moan, as he gently began caressing my tongue with his.   
After a few minutes, we stopped, and gently parted. He carefully touched his nose to mine, staring into each other's eyes.   
He smiled at me warmly. 

_ Happy Birthday, my angel love, _ he whispered, softly, _ That was just your first present. _

I smiled back at him. 

_ I can't wait for my other ones, _ I murmured, quietly. 

He chuckled lightly, gently kissing my forehead. I sighed contentedly, laying my head on his chest. I felt his head settling softly on my head.   
I was happy he remembered that today was my birthday, but even better was it was also Christmas Eve. 

I had been found on the institute's door, when I was two days old, a day after Christmas. So it was determined by Mew that I must have been born on Christmas Eve. I smiled warmly, remembering how she used to call me her Christmas baby. I suppose I was.   
She didn't use the term much anymore, as I had grown too old for it. But in her heart, I know I will always remain her Christmas baby. 

I gave a soft sigh, nestling in the fur of Mewtwo's chest. I listened to our hearts beating, but only felt one single heartbeat.   
He gently pulled me closer, burying his face in my hair. I shivered with pleasure as his warm breath flowed through.   
I just now became aware I had one leg around his hip, and I suppose I had done that earlier while still sleeping. My foot brushed the base of his tail.   
His eyes went wide, and he gave a small groan. 

_ Damn! _ he uttered in a low, almost strained, voice. 

He clenched his teeth hard, as if fighting against something. I was really afraid then I had hurt him somehow.   
I started to put my leg down, but was surprised to stillness when he quickly shook his head. 

_ No, it's all right, _ he told me, quietly, _ You're not hurting me. _

_ Are you sure? _ I asked, softly, unconvinced. 

_ Yes, _ he answered, gently, his voice sounding less strained. 

I let the weight of my leg settle on his hip again. He let out a soft, groaning sigh, and held me closer. Burying his face in my hair once more.   
He sniffed it lightly, and I giggled at the sensation. 

_ Your hair smells like roses, _ he whispered, softly, seductively, _ And…. _

He paused, taking another sniff. 

_ Baby powder, _ he added, a drunken grin on his face. 

I giggled, knowing what course he was taking. I put a finger on his chest, gently tracing the pattern. A shudder went through his body, and he laid his head on my shoulder. 

_ Does it really smell like that? _ I asked him, murmuring softly. 

_ Mmm… yes, it does, _ he answered, whispering quietly. 

He bent his head to my chest, softly nuzzling between my breasts. I giggled, and he gave a small chuckle.   
I felt his hand run over my thigh, and between my legs. I gave a soft moan of pleasure, as he began to caress my private lovingly.   
He gently covered his lips over mine, and began kissing me passionately. After a few minutes, we gingerly broke off.   
I laid my head on his chest, and sighed. 

_ I want more babies, _ I told him, softly, _ I want to be pregnant again. _

He gently kissed my cheek. 

_ I know you do, _ he answered, quietly, _ I do too. _

_ Is it wise, though? _ I asked, _ We already have five wonderful, beautiful babies to care for. Would it be wise to have more so soon? _

He gently began caressing my cheek with his hand. 

_ I understand your concerns, my angel, _ he replied, softly, _ You are worried we will not be able to care for so many at one time, at such a young age. _

I nodded. He hugged me tightly. 

_ Do not worry about it, _ he said, quietly, _ Whatever happens, happens. Nature cannot be stopped, and I will not intend to try to stop it. I know how happy you were when you were pregnant, and your happiness is what matters to me. _

_ Plus, _ he added, _ I miss that big, round belly, and how beautiful you looked with it. _

He patted my flat stomach affectionately. I chuckled, and he gave me a sheepish grin. 

_ So you like to see me fat, is that it? _ I teased him, gently. 

He chuckled. 

_ No, _ he answered, smiling, _ I just like to see you blooming with life. _

I giggled, giving his nose a soft kiss. He sighed contentedly. 

_ You are so sweet, _ I told him. 

He smiled. 

_ So is it all right by you? _ he asked me. 

_ If it's all right by you, it's definitely all right by me, _ I replied. 

_ Good, _ he said, nodding. 

Then he grinned maliciously. 

_ Shall we get started? _ he asked. 

_ Yes, let's, _ I answered, grinning as well. 

He began gingerly pressing his body closer against mine. I gave a violent shudder, as I felt his arousion brush softly against my private.   
A few seconds later, I felt the familiar needle prick as he entered within me. I gave a quiet moan of ecstasy, as he plunged deeper.   
My breathing became shallow, and quick, and I gasped softly, as he started to explore. 

_ Ohhh… aahhhh! _ I panted. 

He slowly began rocking his hips rhythmically, mine beating in sync with his. My body convulsed violently, a feeling of total ecstasy washing over me. 

_ Oh, sweet, merciful god! _ I moaned, softly, _ Ohhhh! _

He softly brushed his lips against mine, beginning to kiss me with extreme passion. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, and finding my tongue, began fondling it lovingly. I gave quiet moan, shivering lightly with pleasure.   
His eyes twinkled with mischief then, and he began slowing down the pace of his rocking. I shook my head as best as I could. 

_ Please don't stop, _ I begged, panting, _ Oh, god, please don't. _

He gave a mental chuckle. 

_ I wouldn't dream of it, _ he replied, his voice sounding slightly husky. 

He renewed it with even more vigor, and settled even further in, as far as he could possibly go. My breath left me then, and I found I could barely breathe. I panted heavily against his body, giving occasional short whimpers of pure bliss.   
My hormones were going a million miles a second, and I knew I couldn't get any more emotionally or physically high than I already was now. I was wrong, _ very _ wrong.   
I nearly screamed in absolute joy, when I felt a warm, liquid substance enter deep inside. Instead, I fell completely limp against his body, and gave a small, shrill cry. 

Afterwards, I lay panting hard, moaning softly. I felt his own quick, shallow breathing against me, as he tried to recover as well.   
He gave a slight shudder, and drew in a deep breath. I felt his hand shakily, but carefully, run through my hair. 

_ Are you all right, my love? _ he asked me, whispering softly, his voice thick. 

_ Never better, _ I answered, murmuring quietly, still panting slightly. 

_ I didn't hurt you, did I? _ he asked, softly. 

_ No, _ I replied, quietly. 

He gently kissed my forehead, continuing to run his hand through my damp hair. 

_ Good, _ he said, simply. 

He nuzzled my cheek lightly, and I smiled. He never hurt me, even when he sometimes got a little rough. Still, he always asked after our love making, just to be sure. I knew I was going to be as sore as hell for a few hours later, but that didn't count. And usually he made it feel better by giving a nice little massage.   
A shiver of pleasure traveled up my spine then, remembering past ones. Oh, god how I felt like I was in heaven from the feeling he created from it. 

I snuggled up closer against his body, giving a content sigh. He wrapped his arms gently tighter around me.   
For a while, we laid there together, resting peacefully. By then, the room had grown a little brighter, the light grey of predawn streaming in through the windows.   
It was at this time a small, thin wail erupted from down the hall. 

I glanced at Mewtwo, and he smiled. 

_ Right on schedule, as usual, _ he remarked, chuckling. 

He then sighed, and nuzzled my cheek. 

_ Can you get up? _ he asked, quietly, _ Or does it hurt a little too much right now? _

I moved my legs slightly. A dull, stinging pain hit me between them, and I winced. 

_ Ooh, _ I moaned, softly, _ It does hurt a bit, but I think I can manage. _

_ Are you sure? _ he asked, concerned, _ I can get Mew to take care of them. It will not hurt to let them have formula for one feeding. _

_ Besides, _ he added, _ It's your birthday. You should rest. Even a wonderful mother like you needs a day off once in awhile. _

I smiled, and gently kissed his cheek. 

_ That is so very sweet of you, _ I told him, softly, _ But I can't. They need us both. I'll be all right. _

He sighed in defeat, knowing he could not convince me otherwise. Then he smiled, and gave my cheek a soft kiss. 

_ They could not ask for a better mother than you, _ he said, quietly. 

I smiled, feeling a blush creeping into my cheeks. 

_ And they could not ask for a better father than you, _ I replied, softly. 

He smiled warmly at me, nuzzling my cheek. Then he sat up from the bed, as did I. He threw back the covers, and instantly cold air began seeping in. I shivered, as the warmth from his body, and the bed disappeared.   
He quickly helped me up from the bed, taking me in his arms. Setting me down on the floor on my feet a few seconds later. 

He reached for my robe that was laying on the chair nearby, and put it around me. The soft purple fleece warming me up before long.   
I slipped my arms through the long sleeves, and then took the ends of its belt in my hands. I carefully knotted it around my slender waist.   
I ran a hand over the material, smoothing out any wrinkles that were present. My hand reached my stomach, and I stopped. Then giving a soft, sad sigh. 

I really missed the feeling of being pregnant, more than I realized. I missed running my hand over the tight, smooth skin, and the enormous bulging roundness of it.   
It wasn't that I liked being fat. I was very proud of the figure I had now. It was just I missed feeling the life of another inside me, and how very proud I felt when I looked down, or in a mirror, and saw the vast roundness of my belly. It meant the life inside was thriving, growing. 

I felt strong, gentle arms suddenly encircle my waist, and then he rested his chin on my shoulder. He kissed my ear softly. 

_ Don't worry about it, kitten, _ he whispered to me, quietly, _ You will soon feel that again. Maybe not today, and maybe not in the next six months, but you will feel it again. I promise. _

I gave a soft smile. He smiled back, and nudged my cheek gently. 

_ Come, _ he said, quietly, _ We must see to them. _

I nodded. It was getting a little bit late, and they were quite irritable if they weren't fed on time.   
Pinkish-red light was now tinting the eastern horizon, the sun not far off from rising. The sky was clear, and a light blue color was now visible.   
Instead of feeling happy with the promise of a beautiful day, a sort of sadness swept over me. 

When I was very little, I remembered it used to snow on my birthday. It also brought a white Christmas.   
Sabrina would bundle me up, and take me out in it. She, Mew, and I would spend hours playing. Making snowmen, and snowballs.   
Now though, it rarely snowed anymore. I couldn't remember the last time it snowed on my birthday. 

I felt Mewtwo touch my cheek softly with his hand, as a small tear worked its way down. 

_ What's wrong? _ he asked me, gently. 

His deep amethyst eyes gazed into mine. Eyes that were so alluring, so filled with emotion.   
His eyes were like a gateway to his heart, and soul. I could read all of his emotions clearly in those eyes, and now they were bright with concern. 

_ I was just… remembering, _ I replied, softly, sadly. 

_ Remembering what? _ he asked, quietly. 

_ My childhood, _ I answered, _ I was remembering that it used to snow on my birthday. It hardly ever does now. _

_ I see, _ he said, thoughtfully. 

He was silent for a moment, as he considered the idea that was forming in his mind. After a minute, he spoke again. 

_ I'll make it snow for you, _ he told me, _ As my next birthday gift to you. _

I stared at him in shock, not quite believing what I heard was true. He would make it snow, just for me?   
Tears welled up in my eyes, and a happy smile formed on my lips. I jumped up, and embraced him tightly, feeling all the love in the world I had for him right now.   
He wrapped his arms around me, returning the embrace, and laid his head on mine. 

_ Thank you so much, _ I murmured, softly, the tears running down my face. 

_ I'll do anything for you, my angel, _ he whispered, quietly, _ If it makes you happy. _

I lifted up my head, and smiled, gazing up into his eyes. 

_ I couldn't be more happier, _ I answered, softly. 

He smiled as well. 

_ I am happy that you are, _ he replied, quietly. 

He gently brushed the tears away, and kissed my cheek softly. 

_ I shall get started now, _ he said. 

He gently set me down on my feet, and then walked towards the window, gazing out. The soft pink light of dawn tinting his fur a reddish-purple.   
I watched him as he lifted his right hand, beginning to glow with the ice-blue aura of his Psychic Powers. He slowly began circling it around in a clockwise motion.   
Outside, dark gray clouds quickly began appearing out of seemingly nowhere, blanketing the clear, blue sky in a matter of moments. 

I watched almost breathlessly, as a tiny white speck began floating down a minute later. It was followed closely by another, and one appeared immediately after the next. Soon, there were millions of tiny snow flakes, all falling in a gentle steady shower. Nearby, a tower roof was quickly covered in the white, sparkling dust.   
The ground below was starting to be carpeted in white as well. 

I could hardly believe my eyes. It was really snowing.   
The blue glow from his hand soon diminished, as he had now completed his task. 

_ It is done, _ he said, quietly, gazing out at the falling snow. 

I walked towards him, and hugged him tightly, looking out the window. He gently put his arms around me, returning the embrace. 

_ Thank you, _ I told him, softly, nestling my head in his fur. 

He ran a hand carefully through my hair, stroking it. 

_ You are more than welcome, my angel, _ he replied, quietly. 

We watched the snow fall for a minute, the tiny flakes sparkling in the dim light. 

_ It is very beautiful, _ I heard him remark to me, softly, in awe, _ I've never really seen snow until now. It is magnificent. _

I smiled. 

_ Yes, it is, _ I answered, quietly. 

We watched a few minutes more until we heard a very angry wail from the next room. Mewtwo chuckled. 

_ All right already, _ he said. 

He looked at me, and I grinned. 

_ They are starting to get mad, _ I replied, _ We must not keep them waiting for any longer. _

He nodded. 

_ Yes, I agree, _ he answered. 

He nudged my cheek gently, and took my hand in his, walking out the door of our bedroom. We traveled down the short hallway to the nursery, where we greeted by a room full of screaming baby Mewtwos.   
For anyone else, the high pitched cries would have nearly shattered their eardrums. It was that way for us at first, when all of them were screaming to the top of their lungs.   
By now though, we were used to it. 

When we entered the nursery, a change was immediately evident. They suddenly quieted down, and even issued a few contented coos.   
Mewtwo smiled softly, and an expression of absolute love, and peace stole across his face. I smiled myself.   
He walked us over to the first crib, on the left side of the room, which was Damian's, and peeked in over at our son. 

The little Mewtwo cooed softly at our arrival, his bright, big deep amethyst eyes gazing intently up at us. Mewtwo's hand slipped out of mine, and he reached his arms inside the crib, gently picking Damian up.   
He cradled him softly against his chest. Damian snuggled up closer to his father, giving a small squeak of content.   
Mewtwo smiled warmly, gently kissing the top of his head. 

_ Good morning, little guy, _ he said to him, softly, _ Are you hungry? _

"Mew!" came the tiny reply. 

We both laughed, and Mewtwo carefully transferred him into my arms. I cradled him close, and he nestled against my full breasts.   
I kissed his cheek softly. 

_ I'm sorry, little one, _ I told him, quietly _ I did not mean to keep you, and your siblings waiting. _

"Mew!" he answered. 

I chuckled. He had forgiven me, and now all he wanted was breakfast. 

I loosened the belt of the robe a little, the top of it becoming more open. I pulled it to the sides, revealing my swollen breasts.   
I situated them where they would not be covered by the fabric again, letting them hang out loosely. 

Damian let out a happy squeak, and immediately latched onto one of the nipples. Within a few seconds, he was sucking contentedly.   
I smiled, kissing his forehead softly. I then walked over to one of the rocking chairs, and sat down, beginning to rock him gently.   
He gave a few noises of content. 

Mewtwo watched the scene with a warm smile. His mate was such a wonderful mother, and he knew he, nor her, couldn't wait until she was pregnant with more.   
He then walked to the third crib on the same row, peeking in at their youngest, and also smallest, child, Aaryanna. Intense, deep amethyst eyes greeted him, which mirrored his own.   
The pale azure baby Mewtwo lifted her arm towards him, and waved her tiny fingers. 

Mewtwo's smile turned into a grin, and he reached in, and gently picked the baby up. Aaryanna nestled her face in his neck, and mewed softly.   
Mewtwo chuckled lightly, and kissed his daughter's forehead softly. 

_ Good morning to you too, _ he said, quietly, _ Hungry? _

"Mew," she replied. 

He smiled. 

_ All right, _ he answered. 

He carried her over to the rocking chair, and I looked up as he approached with Aaryanna in his arms. I smiled warmly. 

_ Hi, little one, _ I spoke to her softly, _ I bet you're hungry. _

"Mew," she answered. 

I chuckled quietly, and Mewtwo smiled. He gently placed her in my right arm, and I held her close to my breast.   
She immediately thrust the nipple in her mouth, and began sucking almost as fast as Damian. She was really hungry this morning, and usually she didn't have much of an appetite.   
I looked up at Mewtwo, and knew he was sharing my thoughts. 

_ It seems as if she is better, _ he remarked, quietly. 

Indeed, she did. Her color was not quite so pale as it had been, and her increased appetite was saying wonders.   
She had been a little sickly since she was born. When she was a week old, she took on a nasty cold, and it seemed as if she were going to die.   
We had to rush her to Pallet Town to Nurse Joy after a near fatal episode. She suddenly stopped breathing, and it was nearly a full 30 seconds before she began to breathe again. 

Nurse Joy gave her some antibiotics for the cold, which had really turned into pneumonia by that time. She got better after awhile, but she still maintained an ill pallor to her. She did not have an appetite, and her skin and fur was so pale.   
We spent many a night crying over her, so afraid she would die before she would get a chance to live, and grow. It seemed now our prayers were being answered, as Aaryanna was now taking a turn for the better, and hoped she continued to do so. 

After a few minutes, both Damian, and Aaryanna had their fills, and now looked drowsy with sleep.   
I gently patted first Damian's back, and then Aaryanna's. Both gave a tiny burp, and neither one had their food come back up.   
They snuggled up against me, and mewed, softly, drowsily. Their bellies full, and content, they fell fast asleep.   
I smiled, giving their cheeks a soft kiss. 

_ Sweet dreams, _ I whispered, softly. 

Mewtwo gently lifted Aaryanna from me into his arms, cradling her gingerly. She snuggled against him, and cooed softly in her sleep.   
He then carried her to her crib, and laid her down carefully, covering her with her blanket. He leaned down, and kissed her forehead gently. 

_ Pleasant dreams, my little angel, _ he whispered, softly. 

She reminded him so much of her mother. She had the same sweet disposition, and the same strong mind, and will. She would survive, and she would thrive as much as her older siblings, if not more. 

I watched him as he put Aaryanna back to bed. He loved her very much, as he did Damian.   
We loved all of our children dearly, and the same, but it seemed Aaryanna, and Damian were the favorites.   
I looked down in my arms at Damian, and chuckled. He was getting so big, as he had his daddy's appetite, and his tummy was getting a little pudgy. 

'Someone needs to cut down on the milk,' I thought, teasing gently. 

All of them though, with some exception to Aaryanna, were getting just as big. They all had healthy appetites, and were very energetic when they weren't asleep.   
Aaryanna still had a bit of catching up to do, but she would do it in leaps and bounds. I was sure of it, and Mewtwo was as well. 

I got up, and walked to Damian's crib, gingerly laying him down on the mattress. I picked up his blue blanket, and wrapped it snuggly around him.   
I gave his forehead a soft kiss, and then straightened again. The others needed to be taken care of now. 

I stepped over to the crib next to Damian's, which was between both his, and Aaryanna's. I peeked into the crib, and suddenly vibrant, emerald green eyes met my own.   
They were slightly narrowed with irritation, and I glanced at the pretty pinkish/purple face that framed them. I was greeted with a very sour expression.   
Anika did not seem very happy at the moment, and I had a good feeling why. 

_ I'm sorry, little one, _ I apologized to the pink/purple baby Mewtwo, _ We did not mean to keep you waiting. Did you think we'd forgotten you? _

"Mew!" she confirmed, bitterly. 

I chuckled quietly, reaching in to pick her up. I held her closely, giving her a gentle hug.   
She seemed rather stiff at first, and then snuggled close, and sighed. I gave her forehead a soft kiss. 

_ It won't happen again, little one, _ I told her, quietly, _ We promise. _

She smiled, so I knew she had forgiven us. Then she snuggled against my breasts, and put her mouth over one of the nipples. She soon began sucking contentedly, happy to finally get her breakfast. 

Meanwhile, Mewtwo had gone to get Morgan, and appeared at my side with the little blue Mewtwo in his arms. He smiled at me, and carefully transferred the baby into my other arm.   
Morgan's bright, crystal clear blue eyes sparkled happily at me, and he nestled his face in my other breast. He took hold of the nipple, and began to nurse.   
Mewtwo, and I both smiled. 

He put a hand then at the small of my back, and gently guided me back to the rocking chair. I sat down gingerly, and gently began rocking both babies as they nursed. They made a few noises, and small grunts of content. It wasn't too much later that they reached their fill, and stopped.   
They both snuggled up against me, and gave a yawn, opening their tiny mouths wide. Soon, they were both sound asleep. I gave their foreheads a soft kiss. 

_ Sleep well, little ones, _ I whispered, quietly. 

I glanced up at Mewtwo, and he smiled. 

_ I'll take Anika to bed, _ he said, softly. 

I nodded. 

_ All right, _ I replied, quietly, _ I'll see to Morgan. _

He nodded, and reached for the little pink/purple Mewtwo, cradling her carefully in his arms. She sighed softly, and snuggled up against him.   
He smiled, and gave her cheek a delicate kiss. He carried her to her crib then, and gently laid her down.   
He covered her in her pink blanket, and gave her forehead a kiss. 

_ Sweet dreams, _ he whispered, softly. 

He smiled down at her. She reminded him of himself in some ways.   
He nearly laughed at seeing the bitter look on her pretty face as her mother took care of her. Apparently, she did not like waiting so long for her breakfast, nor any meal for that matter.   
When she was hungry, like himself she wanted to eat right then, not later. 

Her quick forgiving nature though was from her mother. Her green eyes were too. They were just as beautiful as her mother's, exactly the same shade. Though they glowed with their own unique fire, and spirit that belonged to Anika alone.   
Just as no one else could copy the soul, and essence of his angel love, Anika's could not be copied. 

He kissed her forehead once more, and then moved away, crossing over to the other side of the room. I was just getting Morgan settled back in when Mewtwo finished with Anika, and came over to me.   
I kissed Morgan on his forehead, and then looked up at him, and smiled. 

_ Last, but certainly not least, Brianna, _ I said, glancing over to the crib next to Morgan's. 

_ Yes, _ he replied, _ The poor girl. She has been so very patient. _

He walked over to Brianna's crib, and looked in. Another pair of bright, emerald green eyes looked back at him.   
The little emerald green baby Mewtwo sat quietly, patiently. As she had been for awhile now.   
She learned to be patient, as sometimes her parents didn't get to her right away. Her siblings had to be taken care of as well.   
Now she glanced questioningly up at her father as peeked in on her. 

Mewtwo smiled, and nodded. Brianna gave a smile back.   
He reached in, and picked her up from the crib. She mewed happily, and snuggled against him.   
He felt bad she had to wait so long, but sometimes they couldn't always get to her right away. He felt though she understood that, and had been very good at waiting her turn. 

He carried Brianna over to me, and I took her into my arms. She smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back. 

_ Ready for breakfast, little one? _ I asked her, softly. 

"Meww," she answered. 

I chuckled, and kissed her forehead gently. She nestled her face against my breasts, and her mouth took one of its nipples. A few seconds later, she was nursing hungrily. I was glad I was able to produce enough milk for all of them to have. She had been waiting a long time, and her siblings had eaten quite a bit before her. 

Soon, she had her fill, and at that moment, both breasts were drained dry. She blinked her eyes sleepily, and gave a huge yawn.   
Mewtwo, and I both laughed as her tiny mouth was stretched to the limit. She gave us a little smile, and then snuggled up close to my body, closing her eyes.   
In a few moments, she was breathing deeply, fast asleep. 

I gave her cheek a soft kiss, and walked to her crib, gently setting her down inside. I covered her with her yellow blanket.   
I gave her forehead a delicate kiss. Mewtwo bent down, and gave her one as well. 

_ Pleasant dreams, _ he whispered to her, quietly. 

He straightened, and then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. He nuzzled my neck softly, and I giggled as his fur tickled me.   
He grinned, and then sighed rather wearily. He laid his head on my shoulder.   
I rested my cheek on his. 

_ All done at last, _ he said, softly. 

_ Yes, _ I replied, quietly, fixing my robe back over my breasts, _ At least for the next four to five hours. _

He smiled. 

_ Then we do it all over again, _ he answered. 

I chuckled. 

_ Yes. _

He grinned, and sighed again. 

_ Sure you want more of them? _ he asked. 

I grinned as well. 

_ Positive, _ I answered. 

_ Me too, _ he confirmed. 

We both laughed quietly, then fell silent after a few moments. The room was very quiet, as every baby was now asleep, and dreaming of rainbows, and sunshine.   
Within a few minutes, however, a very small, thin cry changed that. Someone had woken up from their peaceful slumber.   
And from the direction of the cry, that someone was Aaryanna. 

We both exchanged looks of concern. Aaryanna usually wasn't the one to wake up right after feeding. That was Damian's job.   
We both walked to her crib to check on her, to find out what was wrong. When we peeked in, we saw her little face was streaked with tears, and her eyes gazed unhappily at us.   
She gave a soft hiccup. 

I reached down in the crib, and lifted her up into my arms. She snuggled up close to me, and I rocked her as best as I could. 

_ What's wrong, sweet? _ I asked her, softly, _ Bad dream? _

She mewed quietly in answer, and gave another hiccup. I held her closer. She did indeed have one.   
Mewtwo stroked her cheek gently, his eyes full of sadness, and concern. He did not like it anymore than I did when any of them had bad dreams, or were unhappy. 

_ I'll see if I can calm her down, and get her back to sleep, _ I told him, quietly. 

He nodded, and led me to the rocking chair. I sat down, and began rocking Aaryanna gently. He sat down in the other chair next to me, and watched.   
She settled down a little more, but did not close her eyes. She gave an occasional whimper.   
After a while of rocking, I sighed, and looked down at her. She was not asleep, and didn't look one bit relaxed. 

_ I don't know what to do, _ I remarked to Mewtwo. 

He looked as helpless as I felt. He reached over, and stroked Aaryanna's cheek softly. 

_ She seems almost afraid to go back to sleep, _ he said, quietly, _ That dream must have upset her quite a bit. _

I realized he was right. She was very rigid in my arms, almost as if she was stiffened with fright.   
I sighed, and closed my eyes, and thought hard. There must be some way to relax her. Then I thought of it. Music was the answer, a lullaby. But what kind of a lullaby? I didn't know any. 

I opened my eyes again, with still no solution. I bit my lip, and continued rocking, even though that wasn't going to help much.   
After a few minutes, I began humming softly, unaware I was even doing it. The melody was very sweet, yet very strange, and haunting.   
When I finished the whole song, I looked down, and much to my surprise, Aaryanna was fast asleep. 

I glanced over at Mewtwo, and to add more to my shock, he looked ready to fall asleep himself. He was so relaxed, and his face held a dreamy, far away expression. I shook his shoulder slightly, and he started. He then looked at me, amazed. 

_ Where the hell did you learn that? _ he asked me, quietly. 

_ I… I don't know, _ I answered, feeling very confused. 

I didn't know any songs, or lullabies, especially none like that one. 

_ It's a powerful melody, my love, _ he told me, softly, _ It called to me so strangely. It feels familiar, yet it's not. _

He fell silent, trying to think of what it could be, but came up with nothing. He looked as confused as I felt.   
He then shrugged helplessly. 

_ I do not know what it is, _ he answered, finally, _ But at least it has calmed Aaryanna, and put her to sleep. _

I nodded. 

_ Yes, _ I replied, _ Perhaps she will sleep better now. _

I stood up, and carried her to her crib. He remained behind, still feeling the effects of the music.   
I settled her in, tucking the lavender blanket snuggly around her. I kissed her cheek softly, and then walked back to the rocking chair.   
I sat down heavily, and started rocking it slightly. I closed my eyes. I was so tired. 

_ Do you think someone taught you the song? _

Mewtwo's voice startled me, and I opened my eyes again. I looked him. 

_ No, _ I answered, _ I don't know anyone who could have taught me that song. Sabrina… _

I winced as I mentioned her name. He saw, and he understood.   
That was still an open wound. 

_ Sabrina, _ I continued, _ Didn't know any music like that. Mew likewise. Neither one could have taught me. _

We both fell silent for awhile. Then the thought I couldn't bare to think was suddenly expressed by him. 

_ Do you think your parents somehow taught you? _ he asked. 

I gasped, and looked at him. 

_ No, never, _ I answered, a little bit too harsh. 

It wasn't his fault. It was an innocent question, but the subject burned like hell. 

_ I mean, why would my parents care enough to teach me a song? _ I continued, my voice beginning to waver, _ They didn't care about me anyway else. If they did, they wouldn't have left me alone. _

By now, tears were starting to stream down my cheeks. 

_ Why teach me a dumb song? _ I added, choking back a sob, _ It doesn't change the fact they didn't care enough about me. _

I couldn't hold it back anymore, and I sobbed pitifully. He got up from his chair, and came over to mine, picking me up in his arms.   
He then sat back down in my chair, and held me close, starting to rock the chair gently. I buried my face in his chest, and cried.   
I felt his head rest gently on mine. 

_ Shh, _ he whispered, softly, _ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything. _

I felt his hand run through my hair carefully. Kissing the top of my head gently, as he held me tighter, and rocked the chair softly.   
I quieted down a bit, but not much. There were tears still streaming fast down my cheeks, and I emitted a sob every once in awhile.   
He continued to soothe me as best as he could. 

He felt absolutely ashamed of himself. He hadn't meant to make her cry, and certainly not like this.   
The subject of her parents, he knew, was always a touchy subject for her. She never spoke of them, and he tried his best never to bring them up.   
But this time, he had really put his foot in his mouth with what he said, and literally, that was nearly impossible to do. 

He sighed heavily, and continued rocking, and soothing her. That song, that melody… If it hadn't ignited his senses the way it did, he would have never said anything of those cretins that were her parents. But it was the only other logical explanation as to how she acquired it. 

He closed his eyes, and tried to focus on the song that was starting to fade from his mind. The melody almost danced in his head as he finally retrieved it from its depths. It was so haunting, and so sweet. Quiet, yet loud, and very powerful in its simple form. Before he knew it, he was humming it himself. 

I heard my song I had sung before suddenly fill my ears. Startled, I immediately stopped crying, and looked up.   
To my total, and complete surprise, I found Mewtwo was singing. He had his eyes closed, and his face bore an expression of absolute peace.   
What's more, he wasn't singing psychically, but physically. His voice was high, yet deep, bordering on the edge of baritone.   
It was like his telepathic voice, but a little softer. 

I stared at him, awestruck. I have never heard his physical voice in all the time I've known him. I never knew he could sing so beautifully.   
I sat quietly in his lap, listening, letting him finish the song. When he finally stopped, he opened his eyes, and then glanced down at me.   
He smiled sheepishly. 

I threw my arms around him, and kissed him deeply on the lips. He returned in kind, his tongue gently entering inside my mouth.   
I moaned softly, twining my tongue around his. I shivered as he began caressing it gently.   
I felt the belt of my robe loosening, as his hands untied it. 

It hung loosely on me now, and he carefully parted it back, exposing me. I felt his hand touch my private as he began caressing it gently, and I moaned quietly with pleasure.   
I changed my position in his lap, now sitting astride him. He shivered slightly as my private area brushed against his.   
He held me closer. 

A couple of seconds later, I felt the familiar needle-like prick, as his arousal entered within me. I moaned softly with ecstasy, shivering as he delved deeper inside.   
He began a slow, rhythmic rocking. I whimpered quietly with pleasure, laying my head against his shoulder.   
He then started thrusting in, and out. Slow, and gentle at first, but faster, and harder as he picked up speed.   
I gave a soft cry, shivering almost uncontrollably as wave after wave pleasure washed over me. 

_ Please, _ I begged, panting, _ Oh, god, please don't stop. _

He grinned. 

_ Of course, _ he answered, quietly, _ I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise. _

He lowered his head to my chest, and licked softly at a breast. I shivered, moaning with pleasure.   
I slipped my hand down to where we were joined, and fondled his arousal softly with my fingers. He gasped in surprise, and then groaned quietly with pleasure.   
At this, he went even deeper inside me, and rocked, and thrust even harder, and faster. I muffled my cries against his chest, fearing I may wake the babies. 

_ I think… _ I panted, whimpering softly still, _ That it's best we continue elsewhere. We'll wake the babies if we go on any longer. _

He nodded. 

_ Yes, _ he agreed, _ We should go to our room. _

He stood up from the chair, holding me against him. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist.   
He turned off the nursery's lamp, and then teleported us to our room, in bed. He laid beneath me, resting on top of him.   
He continued where he left off, and this time went as far as he could, and dared to go inside me. 

I screamed with ecstasy as he rocked long, and hard, thrusting in and out rapidly. I was panting, and gasping hard, nearly breathless with joy. 

_ Ohh... _ I moaned, _ Ahh… Oh, god… Don't stop… _

I knew I was close. I could feel it.   
Looking at him, I knew he was too. His teeth were slightly clenched, and he groaned softly every so often.   
Then in one last mad rush of energy, he thrusted with all his strength. 

That did it. I let out a loud cry, and felt the heat within me rush out to the open. As he felt the hot liquid against him, he released his fluids into me. I moaned softly at feeling his warmth inside.   
Silently, I prayed this time would create the life I wanted to have again. I knew it wasn't possible because I may not even be ready, but still, I wanted it to be.   
I wanted to be pregnant again soon. 

I slumped against him, exhausted. I could feel him breathing heavily, as he was quite tired himself.   
He nuzzled my cheek softly, and a little weakly. I snuggled closer to him, trying to slow my rapid breathing, and pulse.   
He closed his eyes, and gently ran his fingers through my hair. I shivered slightly from the sensation. 

As we both lay resting from our furious lovemaking, I turned my eyes to the windows. I watched the snow fall from the sky, piling layer after layer onto the palace, and the ground below.   
I thought about my parents. Who were they? Where were they from?   
Most of all, I thought about my mother. Didn't she feel happy at all to have me?   
Did she even love me to begin with? 

I slipped a hand under my stomach, and felt how flat it was. I missed the feeling of being pregnant so much.   
I loved my babies from the day I found out I was expecting. I couldn't have been happier. Did my mother feel such happiness when she discovered me? Did she love to touch, and feel her swollen belly as much as I did when I was pregnant? 

And what about my father? Was he happy when my mother was pregnant?   
If either of them even loved me enough to have me, then why was I abandoned? Why was I left alone to quite possibly die?   
Maybe I wasn't wanted as much they thought they did. 

I sighed deeply, and wiped away the tears that had started running down my cheeks. I nestled closer in Mewtwo's fur, and his arms closed around me tighter.   
I don't know why my mind still dwelled on the subject. They were gone now, and I was here.   
I had a mate who loved me very much, and five wonderful children created from this same love. 

But I still wondered sometimes… Would I ever find out my origin?   
I stared out at the snow. Maybe I never would. 

I turned my eyes away from the window, and closed them. I soon drifted off to sleep.   
******************* 

A man dressed in a white lab coat stood staring out a window of his office on the second floor of the Team Rocket BioLaboratory. The gray sky of the bleak winter morning doing nothing to lift his spirits.   
A single flurry swirled by then, but even the prospect of snow could not cheer him up. In fact, it made things even worse.   
Snow was always so depressing for him, especially now that it was almost Christmas. Reminding him of everything he had ever lost in his life. 

A lone tear slowly slid down his cheek, then, and he quickly brushed it away. Giving a heavy sigh, he turned away from the window, and walked over to his desk. A gold-plated name plate winked at him in the light, which bore his name in engraved letters.   
"Dr. David Trenton," it read. 

Taking a seat in the leather chair behind the desk, David leaned back wearily, and sighed. His eyes glanced at three silver-framed photographs that adorned the desktop. Instantly, they began growing misty.   
So many memories...... He swallowed hard, and fought back the tears that was threatening to come. 

He rested his gaze on the first photograph. It was a picture of a tall, handsome young man, and holding tenderly at his side, was a beautiful young woman.   
The man was easily six feet tall. He had well-kept dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes.   
David studied the faint reflection of himself in the glass of the photograph. He still had the same emerald green eyes, yet his hair now had a few strands of gray in it.   
He absently ran a hand through it. 

The woman was shorter, around 5'5. She had unusually light pink, almost white, waist-length long hair, and lovely intense bright blue eyes.   
She had a very delicate, slender body, and was an eye-catcher for any potential male. And he had been the lucky one.   
They were both very young, barely out of their teens, when they first met. And the attraction between them was almost immediate. 

The photograph David was looking at now was their wedding picture. They had married within a year.   
He smiled sadly, remembering, lightly running his finger down the side. 

'I still love you, Kara,' he thought, silently talking to the photograph, 'Even though you've been gone for so long now.' 

The tears threatened to spill down his cheeks again, but again, he fought them back. His eyes shifted, then, to the second photograph, which was next to it.   
He smiled. Oh, how happy they had been when they first found out.   
This time instead of her being by his side as in the previous photograph, she was standing in front of him. He had his arms wrapped carefully around her waist, his hand gently resting on an enormously pregnant belly.   
She had her hand laid over his on top of her stomach. 

She was only six months pregnant in the photograph, but because she was so small, and so thin, her tummy was much more swollen. She seemed ready to pop at any moment. She always complained about how fat she looked.   
He chuckled lightly at the memory. 

His eyes drifted from this photograph, to the very last one, a picture of a tiny baby girl. She was wrapped in a soft purple blanket, and her wide-eyed gaze at the camera was intense.   
It was here that David finally submitted to the tears, and cried silently. This little girl had been his only child.   
The only gift from his beloved. 

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped the tears from his eyes, and damp cheeks. He put it away after a moment, and when he finally felt composed enough again, gazed back at the photograph.   
He had to swallow hard to keep himself under control as the baby's intense stare met his own. She reminded him so much of her mother.   
The baby had his eyes, but her mother's depth, and intensity in them. The almond-shape of them enhanced that. 

They were so bright, and so clear, like twin pools of deep emerald. So much could be read in eyes like those.   
They looked at the camera with a wide-eyed curiosity. Seeming to question the camera, and the person welding it. 

He sighed, and closed his eyes, as if he couldn't bear to look anymore. He remembered her birth so well, and the hard work it took for her mother to deliver her. He remembered the first time he held her, and when she opened her eyes, and looked straight at him. It was like she already knew who he was, even though she was just a few minutes old.   
She had given him a very tiny smile. 

He had loved her so much, and like her mother, was taken from him in a tragic incident. He had never seen them again after that, and later, found out his wife had died, and his baby daughter vanished.   
No one knew where she had disappeared to, and it was most likely now she had long since joined her mother in death. At least they were together.   
He, on the other hand, was doomed to spending the rest of his days in loneliness, and depression. Lost, and broken in the pieces of his shattered life, and world. 

In a sudden bout of anger, he banged his fist hard on the desk. Rattling the picture frames, and name plate as it tremored from the blow.   
Damn him! Damn him, and his devil organization! It was all his fault!   
It was his fault he lost his wife, and child. He was behind it all. 

David breathed hard, his chest heaving from the anger, and the pent up sobs he held in. But most of all, his guilt.   
It was his fault too. He should have stopped it from happening, but he didn't.   
He had let it happened, and he suffered the consequences, for twenty long years now. 

The last shred of his self-control tore apart, and he held his head in his hands, and wept. He cried like he hadn't since that horrible day, and even more.   
He had nothing to live for, so why was he even alive? He didn't deserve to live; not after what he had done.   
His little girl… she was just beginning her life. She didn't have a chance to live it. 

He continued to cry for a few minutes, and after a minute more, finally stopped. He reached for his handkerchief, and wiped his eyes, and wet cheeks.   
Once he collected himself, he folded the handkerchief, and replaced it in his pocket. Then, he gave a long, heavy sigh, bordering on a sob.   
He did not glance at the photographs again, but rather towards the window. 

Delicate, white flakes flowed down in a steady stream, turning the barren winter land outside in a sparkling white paradise. Surprised, David sat up from his chair, and strolled towards the window.   
He watched with wonder as the snow swirled, and twirled just beyond the glass. He didn't recall about there being snow today, and certainly not such a storm of it.   
It hadn't snowed like this in years. 

Not since… He swallowed hard against a sob… Not since his baby angel was born on this day twenty years ago.   
He gave a shuddery sigh. Why did fate have to be so cruel?   
Snow was the last thing he wanted to see after reliving all those memories. 

As he stared out at it, it started a small stirring in his mind. Maybe, perhaps, this was not a curse, but some kind of miracle.   
Maybe it was promising of things to come. Things that would ultimately change his life for the better.   
And as he watched the snow, the flakes crystallizing as they reflected off the light of the room, he was suddenly sure that it was. 

Though, he didn't dare to hope, not after so long. It was nearly impossible, but still the feeling stayed. 

"My little angel," he whispered, softly, "My precious jewel… My Kikara... Could you be alive?" 

Only the future would hold his answer.   
  
  
End Part One 

  
  


I hope you all enjoyed it. It was kind of rough to piece everything together to fit right, but I think I managed to do a decent job. The next parts will be a little easier to write.   
In Part Two, the history behind David's past will be revealed, and we'll get to learn more about Ki's mother. 

I love getting feedback. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
